Suspension plasma spraying (SPS) is a relatively new process that is derived from atmospheric plasma spraying (APS) for depositing coatings on various substrate materials. The feedstock for use in such processes typically consist of fine particles suspended in liquid carriers that are often hazardous in nature, are highly specialized, and therefore present challenges relating to processing, handling, storage and transportation. As a result, there is a desire to provide these specialized feedstocks by alternative production and delivery methods that are more efficient and cost effective.
The materials and processes described herein meet the challenges described above, and in addition, provide additional benefits and advantages not currently recognized in this art.